Quem tem medo?
by Doomina
Summary: Acredite se quiser, o primeiro beijo de Ron Weasley foi dado por Hermione Granger.  Projeto Long Time No See da sessão Sidekick no 6v
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto "Long Time No See" da sessão Ron/Hermione no fórum 6v.

Agradeço a Lise pela betagem e sugestões. =D

* * *

**Quem tem medo?**

por Doom

* * *

_"Acredite se quiser, mas o primeiro beijo de Ron Weasley foi dado por Hermione Granger."_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Arthur Weasley estava contente. Na verdade, estava radiante. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo ele podia andar pelas ruas de Londres sem temer que coisas horríveis pudessem acontecer a qualquer momento de distração.

É claro que fazia isso há pelo menos oito meses, mas era tão mais emocionante agora que estava ao lado do Sr. Granger, o que permitia uma extraordinária visão de todos os artefatos e objetos trouxas e suas intrigantes funcionalidades, coisa que ele jamais teria visto ao fazer suas compras de natal no Beco Diagonal.

Apesar de certa vez ter passado um de seus preciosos natais na fria enfermaria do Hospital St. Mungus, nenhuma outra data parecia mais feliz ou adequada para visitar o mundo dos trouxas do que aquela. Segundo o Sr. Weasley, era extremamente interessante observar as decorações das casas, lojas, praças e pontos turísticos de Londres e como os trouxas conseguiam que tantas luzinhas coloridas funcionassem ao mesmo tempo sem o auxílio de magia.

E as lojas de brinquedos! Eram as suas favoritas, com trenzinhos barulhentos andando em círculos eternamente, bonecas de diferentes modelos e com milhares de funções e principalmente as miniaturas dos meios de transportes trouxas que eram controlados por controles remotos. Brilhante!

- O que isso faz? – perguntou, apanhando um objeto qualquer na prateleira.

- Você faz uma pergunta, chacoalha, vira, e ela responde.

- Fascinante! – exclamou o ruivo - Como ela sabe a resposta?

- Bem, é considerada uma bola mágica. – o Sr. Granger coçou a barba castanha - Não sei como vocês a chamariam.

- Você é o presente ideal para Molly? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, dando uma chacoalhada e virando animado o objeto. - Não conte com isso. – Leu e seu sorriso murchou.

- Não acho que vai encontrar um bom presente para sua família nesta loja. – disse, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Eu suponho... – e devolveu o objeto. – O que sugere? Ah! Podíamos ir aqueles lugares enormes com várias lojinhas, sabe? É supermercado? Shopping? Não me lembro o nome. Ou aquelas barraquinhas que eles montam de vez em quando.

- A feira?

- Isso mesmo. Lá tem alguma coisa boa?

- Nada que não seja perecível. – comentou o outro, achando o entusiasmo do ruivo realmente engraçado.

- Pere... O que? E por acaso você sabe onde eu posso saber mais sobre aqueles macrondas, hein? Ah! Uma loja de ferramentas. Puxa vida, era isso que eu estava tentando me lembrar. Que tal? Olhe! O que é aquilo? – e sem esperar resposta, correu para onde tinha visto o que quer que fosse.

O Sr. Granger talvez estivesse um pouco irritado com tantas perguntas, mas não deixava de responder nenhuma das que sabia. Ele por vezes chegou a desejar que o Sr. Weasley fosse um de seus pacientes, sentado numa cadeira do seu consultório e de boca aberta, o que o impediria de falar por algum tempo.

Ou não. Aliás, ele suspeitava que fosse arriscado levá-lo ao seu escritório, onde havia tantos objetos e máquinas peculiares que ele sabia explicar exatamente para que servia. Infelizmente, não tinha escolha.

- Arthur! – chamou, estranhando que se sentia à vontade o suficiente para usar o primeiro nome do Sr. Weasley. – Desculpe avisar sobre isso só agora, mas tenho que dar uma passadinha rápida no meu escritório antes de continuarmos com as compras. Você se importa?

- Claro que não... Robert. – respondeu Arthur, analisando um novo objeto em suas mãos – E isto?

- Acho que podemos encontrar algo bem melhor. – disse, colocando a galinha de borracha de volta na prateleira. – Vamos?

- Pode me ensinar a dirigir?

- Você não sabe?

- Não no chão.

O Sr. Granger sorriu sem graça para o caixa que ouvia a conversa enquanto apanhava a carteira para pagar pelos presentes que havia escolhido. O Sr. Weasley também riu e murmurou um "É uma piada" para o rapaz que provavelmente não acreditou, considerando as vestes que ele usava.

- Obrigado. – disse Robert, apanhando as chaves do carro no bolso. – Quem sabe outro dia, Arthur. Isso pode demorar.

- Bem pensado. – ponderou o ruivo - Molly me mataria de se eu me atrasasse para o jantar. Na verdade, me mataria se soubesse que vim comprar os presentes por aqui.

Os dois caminharam até o carro do Sr. Granger e após um pequeno passeio de carro - que pareceu um pouco longo demais para Robert - ele estacionou em frente a um grande prédio branco com janelas redondas de grades azuis marinho e uma porta pequena e vermelha na frente. Arthur saiu do carro um pouco atrapalhado com o trinco e estacou, observando surpreso o consultório.

- É aqui que você trabalha? – perguntou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Desde que me formei. – respondeu, procurando a chave correta. – O que foi?

- Acabei de pensar no melhor presente para nossos filhos.

* * *

_E aí? Estão curiosos? Espero que sim._

_Não se preocupem. O próximo cap vem logo.  
_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz. _


	2. A Fada dos Dentes

**N/A:** Aí está o capítulo 1 finalmente e bem... ainda não vai matar muito a curiosidade de vocês sobre o título, o presente ou a sinopse, mas chegaremos lá. xD

Agradeço a Lise que betou essa história e pitacou no texto. o/

Muito obrigada também a quem deixou review no cap anterior: **Haylay**, **Nanda**, **Kolly**, **Pam**, **flashbutterfly**, **Honey G** e **Honey Be** (uia, parecia parceria =D), **Vira-Tempo**, **Lailis**, **Chibi** e a **Lise** de novo. Espero que vocês gostem desse cap novo.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Fada dos Dentes

* * *

Estavam vários Weasley, alguns Grangers e apenas um Potter reunidos na sala de estar da Toca, que parecia ter se expandido para aquela ocasião. Uma enorme árvore de natal enfeitada com muitos objetos, comuns e mágicos, tinha a atenção de todos os presentes, sentados em volta dela e aguardando o momento mais esperado da noite: a troca dos presentes. Após uma enorme quantidade de papéis coloridos sendo rasgados, algumas risadas, surpresas, agradecimentos e muita bagunça (em que um novo brinquedo das Gemialidades Weasley provocou duas explosões, sendo uma de gritos da Sra. Weasley, ralhando com George sem parar), o Sr. Weasley pediu a atenção de todos.

- Bem, eu gostaria de presentear o meu filho Ron e sua namorada Hermione, quem sabe um dia, esposa...

- Pai! – clamou o filho, com as orelhas da cor dos cabelos. Hermione segurou sua mão, mas suas bochechas haviam corado também.

- É algo diferente e bem...

- Mais diferente do que uma ave oca e de borracha? – perguntou Georrge, segurando seu presente um tanto insatisfeito – Apesar de que um ajuste aqui e ali e...

- Shhh, George. Não interrompa! – foi a vez de Ginny reclamar, trocando olhares com Harry que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Eu só peço que me perdoem por não ter dado isso antes.

Antes que George pudesse fazer outro comentário, Charlie tapou sua boca com a mão e piscou para a irmã, que retribuiu o gesto. Todos ficaram em silêncio, intrigados. Percy cochichou algo com a mãe antes que o Sr. Weasley tomasse fôlego para começar a contar.

- Há precisamente 15 anos atrás, nossa família planejava uma grande viagem para passar as festas de fim de ano na casa da tia Muriel. Tudo corria bem até que...

_**FLASHBACK**_

- Ron! Você está pronto? – entrei em seu quarto e quase berrei. Havia pergaminhos para todos os lados, rabiscados, rasgados, picados. As roupas amassadas e emboladas, todas jogadas em diferentes cantos do aposento, sem contar as que estavam penduradas no lustre. Alguns brinquedos estavam no caminho e me fizeram tropeçar ao tentar chegar a uma pilha de cobertores amontoados na cama, onde Ron provavelmente estava escondido. – Ron! O que v... Ai! – uma aranha enorme passou correndo pelos meus pés, fazendo-me tropeçar pela segunda vez.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – berrou a pilha de cobertores – PAI!

- O que?

- Cadê ela?

- Estou, só... – apanhei a varinha e transfigurei a aranha de volta para a forma de um inocente ursinho de pelúcia.

Levantei e ouvi o lamento de um assustado Ron por baixo das várias camadas de pano. Daí pra frente foi uma enorme confusão. Molly entrou no quarto e quase desmaiou, tamanha bagunça que Ron havia feito ao tentar escapar da aranha. Logo, os nomes dos gêmeos foram mencionados e uma gritaria se prosseguiu.

- ONDE VOCÊS APRENDERAM ISSO? VOCÊS NÃO PODEM PRATICAR MAGIA AINDA! ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO! PODIA TER SIDO ENVENENADO! PODIA TER PERDIDO UM BRAÇO.

A cada possibilidade que Molly mencionava, Ron se encolhia mais atrás de mim e, a cada sílaba, Fred e George se encolhiam contra a parede.

- EU NÃO DEVERIA NEM LEVAR VOCÊS COM A GENTE – Sorrisos idênticos formaram-se nos rostos dos gêmeos, o que não passou despercebido por Molly – AHÁ! ENTÃO É ISSO QUE QUERIAM, NÉ? MAS VOU LEVAR SIM, TÁ? E PIOR, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE AJUDAR A TIA MURIEL A COZINHAR A CEIA DE NATAL! E SEM MAGIA!

- Mas, mãe...

- NADA DE "MAS, MÃE"... VOCÊS FORAM UNS IRRESPONSÁVEIS E TERRÍVEIS COM O POBRE DO RONIQUINHO E...

- Molly, posso sugerir algo? – às vezes eu tinha receio de interromper, mas isso com certeza nos salvaria de um enorme atraso até a estação de trem.

- O que, Arthur?

- Como o mais prejudicado aqui foi o Ron, que tal deixar que ele escolha o melhor castigo?

- Ele tem apenas três anos.

- Quase quatro. – disse Ron num resmungo baixo.

- Bem, acho que ele saberá escolher algo apropriado.

- Ok, Roniquinho. Como você quer que a mamãe castigue essas duas pestes que você chama de irmãos e eu de filhos?

- Acho que... Não precisa de castigo. – Molly agachou emocionada e já ia apertar suas bochechas – Mas posso pedir um presente adiantado?

- Claro, querido. O que você quiser.

- Eu queria ficar aqui na Toca este Natal.

- O QUE? – exclamaram os gêmeos e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

- É que o meu dente vai cair e a fada dos dentes não vai conseguir me encontrar para dar o galeão se eu estiver na casa da tia Muriel.

- Fada dos dentes? – repetiu Molly desconfiada, então ergueu a cabeça e me encarou. – Arthur?

- Minha nossa! Olha a hora, nós vamos perder o trem.

- Arthur, de onde você tirou...?

- Molly, querida, vocês vão se atrasar... Que tal eu ficar aqui com o Ron? Já que ele não pode ficar sozinho e ele pediu pra ficar na Toca de presente quando você disse que ele podia pedir o que ele quisesse e você não pode negar e também não pode deixar de ir, afinal, seria uma enorme desfeita com a tia Muriel já que havíamos planejado isso há meses, e bem, será melhor se você for ao invés de mim porque ela é a sua tia e não a minha e por isso...

- Arthur! – me calei, olhando-a com receio – Respire. – obedeci e para minha surpresa, ela não parecia tão aborrecida quanto eu esperava.

- Então? – retomei, sorrindo nervosamente.

- Fred, George. Levem as malas e avisem Percy para pegar Ginny que ainda está no berço. – ela abraçou Ron – Ah, querido. Feliz Natal! Vou sentir saudades.

Os gêmeos já haviam saído do cômodo, reclamando com os seus botões enquanto Percy aparecia na escada, segurando Ginny com cautela e conseguindo ao mesmo tempo ler um pequeno livro de bolso. Molly se levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Falamos sobre essa tal fada do dente quando eu voltar. – ela apontou o dedo para mim - E pelo amor de Merlin, Arthur. Não leve Ron para algum lugar de t... Bem, não tire ele daqui. Cuidado, por favor, e não fique...

- Molly, querida. Eu dou conta dele, é um só. – repliquei, um pouco ofendido - Estou mais preocupado com você cuidando dos demais sozinha.

- Está mesmo? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, acho que não.

- Então feliz natal. Vejo você e meu presente quando voltar.

- Claro. – de repente, algo me ocorreu – Claro, claro... Até!

E quando Molly e os demais finalmente partiram pela lareira da sala se estar, eu me virei para Ron e notei um sorriso amarelo em seus lábios antes de eu o mandar arrumar o seu quarto. Sentei-me numa poltrona, pensando em quantas coisas eu teria de fazer até o fim das festas de final de ano e nenhum dos meus pensamentos me fez sorrir. Bom, talvez um deles tenha me animado.

* * *

_Teaser: **Próximo capítulo: "O Dente Que Não Caía"**_

_Curiosas?_


	3. O Dente Que Não Caía

**N/A:** Agradeço a **Moonlit** que betou esse capítulo. o/

Muito obrigada também a quem deixou review no cap anterior:** Chibi, Honey G, Nanda, Pam **e** Ms. Pad's.** Espero que gostem desse cap novo.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

O Dente Que Não Caía

* * *

Naquela noite, Ron e eu nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha da Toca para o pequeno jantar que eu havia preparado, tomando cuidado para não queimar nada nas preciosas panelas de cobre de Molly. O ambiente estava silencioso, o que era novidade para mim, tão acostumado com a barulheira da casa que abrigava sete filhos e dois adultos.

Quando Ron finalmente se serviu de um último pedaço de pudim – que Molly havia feito pouco antes de partir – ele me encarou, num sorriso torto.  
- O que podemos fazer agora, pai?

- Como assim?

- Para o meu dentre cair logo, ué – ele abriu a boca e moveu o dente incisivo, que parecia preso por um fio.

Eu quase sorri com a ansiedade do garoto, lembrando-me que eu não ficava tão contente ao descobrir futuras janelas no meu sorriso quando criança. Com uma idéia repentina, ergui o indicador no ar e toquei o nariz sardento de Ron antes de me levantar, procurando a fruteira que deveria estar sobre a mesa.

- Ah, excelente! – exclamei ao notar a dupla de maçãs que enfeitavam o objeto, acompanhando um cacho de bananas e algumas peras, que também pareciam muito apetitosas. – Tome.

Entreguei a maçã ao meu filho mais novo e observei seu rosto confuso se contorcer numa careta enjoada.

- Ah, pai... Estou cheio. – reclamou, esfregando a barriga por cima do suéter cor de tijolo.

- É para o seu dente, filho. – expliquei, forçando a fruta em sua mão estendida – Agora dê uma mordida forte, que seu dente vai ficar preso na maçã.

Ron observou a maçã um momento, um olhar apreensivo estampado no rosto até me fitar; continuei sustentando o sorriso confiante e lhe dei uma piscadela. O garoto afundou os dentes na maçã com vontade, mas ao afastar para ver se a experiência funcionara, seu ânimo murchou.

- Por que não saiu, pai?

- Puxa vida, eu tinha quase certeza que isso ia funcionar – cocei o queixo, confuso. Então me lembrei de outra experiência que meus primos fizeram em um dos meus dentes-de-leite. – Venha comigo.

Ron seguiu-me até a porta do banheiro anexo a sala de estar e hesitou me obedecer quando eu indiquei o vaso sanitário, mas o fez. Ele continuou me olhando enquanto eu abria o armarinho sobre a pia e retirava o rolinho do fio dental, amarrando uma ponta na maçaneta da porta e lhe trazendo a outra ponta.

- O que faço com isso?

- Amarre no dente, assim quando eu fechar a porta... Plim! Ele sai!

- Plim, pai? Como tem certeza que não vai me machucar mais?

- Machucar como, filho? Olha só, esse fio é fininho... O suficiente para um único dente.

- Sei disso, mas Fred sempre diz que eu sou um anão cabeçudo e magricela... E se esse fio arrancar minha cabeça? Será que meu corpo aguenta?

- Fred é um cabeça-de-bagre, filho. Não ouça as bobagens que ele diz... – baguncei seus cabelos com a mão livre antes de rir do seu medo – Confie no papai.

Ron apanhou o fio dental com cautela e amarrou no dente, mas abraçou os ombros e fez cara de quem estava pronto para o pior. Eu saí do banheiro e contei em voz alta.

- Um... Dois... TRÊS! – dei um pequeno puxão e a porta colidiu com o batente num ruído seco e irritante.

- AI!

- E então? – indaguei, no mesmo tom anterior.

- NÃO, PAI!

- Car...amba! Que dente resistente! – disse aos meus botões antes de abrir a porta e notar Ron, ainda sentado na tampa fechada do vaso, parecendo muito infeliz.

- Eu queria tanto comprar um boné voador nesse Natal... – sua voz saiu embargada e ele limpou os olhos marejados com as costas das mãos.

- É para isso que você quer o galeão?

- Hum... Era, mas se meu dente não cair logo, o Natal vai passar e não haverá mais bonés voadores nas lojas para vender... – ele engoliu o choro novamente – Eu queria tanto um.

E começou a chorar baixinho, ao que eu me aproximei e o puxei para o meu colo. Ergui o tecido do seu suéter, usando para limpar as lágrimas de Ron, falando por fim:

- Amanhã tenho que comprar o presente da sua mãe, mas não vá contar que eu esqueci, certo? Shhhhhh... – coloquei o indicador sobre os lábios e ele acenou positivamente – Também posso comprar o seu boné e quando o seu dente cair e a fada trouxer seu galeão, você me paga o empréstimo, que tal?

As lágrimas desapareceram como mágica de seu rosto sardento quando ele sorriu para mim e me abraçou bem forte.

- Obrigado pai, você é o melhor.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo, Hermione aos 4 anos (quase cinco)._


End file.
